Morgan Geyser and Anissa Weier
Morgan Geyser and Anissa Weier are two pre-teen girls who were accused of the attempted murder of their then 12-year-old classmate on May 31st, 2014. They had planned on committing the murder in advance, and they had lured said victim into the woods of Waukesha, Wisconsin, and then proceeded to stab the victim 19 times. The victim was then found by a cyclist on that Saturday, and she was immediately taken to the hospital. A little more than a year has passed and the victim, Payton Leutner, is doing fine as of Wednesday, July 2015. When questioned by the authorities of Wisconsin as to why they had attempted to murder their classmate, Morgan and Anissa were believed to have responded by saying that murdering someone was the first step to becoming a proxy for the Slender Man, a supernatural entity from Creepypasta lore that is believed to abduct children. Morgan and Anissa were tried as adults. Morgan Geyser was the apparent leader of the two. Her intelligence is notable for her age and crime, but is little more than a personality description, along with the attributes of "quiet" and "psychotic". However, not only had Morgan and Anissa planned on murdering their friend days in advance, but went through two other well thought-out plans before deciding on luring their victim into the woods near a park, which suggests that Morgan not only knew what she was doing but was very aware of how and tried to do it in the most efficient way possible. The first plan was to murder Payton the night before by slitting her throat and then putting a blanket over her head to make it look like she was sleeping, and then leaving during the night. They changed the plan, partly but not entirely due to hesitation. That next plan was to murder Payton in a public bathroom at a nearby park, mostly because Morgan and Anissa were worried about the blood loss and what it would look like to others that happened to walk in, and made sure they had a place to drain the blood, but then must have realized that a public bathroom would make it way too easy for others to hear what was going on. Morgan has schizophrenia and hallucinates, and the attempted murder was a result of her mental illness; seeing Slender Man, or at least believing he was watching her, caused the whole thing. Morgan believes, after all, that Slenderman told her he required murder to get in his good graces. Schizophrenia is highly affected by treatment, and some believe Morgan deserves a second chance at a normal life. Videos Wisconsin Middle-Schoolers Say Bizarre Internet Meme Made Them Stab 12-year-old Friend 19 Times Morgan Geyser and Anissa Weier 12 charged with attempted murder "Girls Accused in Stabbing Motivated by 'Slender Man'" one-girl-shackled-1-2048x1536_3449293.jpg|Anissa Category:Imprisoned Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Partners in Crime Category:Modern Villains Category:Liars Category:Living Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Teams Category:Young villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:List Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Cowards Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Important Category:Traitor Category:Delusional Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic Category:Heretics Category:Psychopath Category:Female